


crushes, capes and books

by If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Elementary School, F/F, First Day of School, Fluffy, Gen, Kara is Emma's daughter, Lena is Regina's daughter, first crushes, originated from this cute fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It/pseuds/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It
Summary: This is a little story on how Lena and Kara fall in love when they are 5 and 6 y/o. Unknown to the two their mother's meet too and maybe fall for each other too. It's super fluffy and from this sweet little fanart I found on Instagram and everybody wanted a fanfic for it. I wanted one too so I wrote one.this is the fanart: https://twitter.com/RealNikiFrost/status/977803642714509312?s=19





	crushes, capes and books

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally longer but my dumb ass forgot to safe while i had a writing flash and then my laptop broke down and then i lost a good part of the story. That's also why it took longer to wite than I anticipated.
> 
> I'm still pretty happy with it and i hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I appreciate all of you xx

It was Lena Mills' first day of school and she was all kinds of nervous and excited at the same time. She was only five and with that a year younger than the rest of her class. Even weeks before school would start for the little girl she expressed her worries to her mother, Regina Mills. But the woman would always console her until Lena felt safe to go.

“What are you most excited about today?”, Regina asked her daughter while they walked to the girl's new school hand in hand. 

“Hmm...”, Lena thought about it for a second. “Science!”, she smiled brightly at her mom. It was all the girl talked about equally as long as she worried about school. 

Science was her favorite subject even though she never had it before. Lena was smart for her age. Probably even smarter than mote of the other kids in her class. It was the main reason why Lena was enrolled earlier than usually.

“Just science?”, her mom pried a little. “Not friends?”, she knew Lena had some problems making friends since she was more into reading than playing on the swings like other children.

“Maybe.”, Lena shrugged and looked her shoes kicking a little rock with her feet. Her daughter has never been all that concerned about the topic and still surprisingly good at socializing even with the little experience she had. 

They reached the school 8.15am and Lena was eager to get inside. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her favorite red blouse she wore today. Her mom told her she'll feel safest if she wore something she liked a lot but Lena didn't really feel the magic of the clothing as off now. But her mom was always right so the girl didn't say anything not wanting to concern her mom either. 

A teacher greeted them at the entrance. “Welcome to National City Science and Art. I'm Miss Heather.”, she smiled brightly at the mother-daughter duo. 

“Good morning.”, Regina greeted back and gave the over-enthusiastic woman a small smile in response. Lena just looked at her shoes hoping not having to interact with the woman. Lena knew Ms. Heather was fake-happy and she didn't like it.

“Hi sweety, do you wanna tell me your name so I can tell you where you gonna learn?”, the woman crouched down at Lena's height holding a list.

Lena spied the list and looked over it. “Lena Mills.”, she said and pointed at her name on the list. “Room 106.”, she told her mom expertly. 

“That is correct.”, Miss Heather smiled at Lena and put a tick behind her name. “You are a smart little girl Lena.”, she told her.

Now Lena had to smile too. She knew she was smart but hearing it still felt good. “Thank you, Miss Heather.”

“Your Welcome.”, than she turned to Regina. “The room's the third one on the left in the right corridor.”, Miss Heather explained.

There were quite a few children in the room already and Lena was reluctant to go inside hearing how loud every one was. Some children screamed, some cried and some talked but all were making a lot of noise. Regina knew Lena wasn't in favor of such noise which was another reason she didn't have friends.

“Mommy, I don't wanna go in.”, she complained and wanted to turn around again. 

“I know baby, but it's not gonna stay this loud. You'll start with your lesson in a few minutes and than everything will be quiet.”, her daughter huffed and Regina knew the persuasion wasn't over just now. “Aren't you excited for school? All the learning, the reading, the writing. You're gonna have science Lena.”, at the mentioning of science Lena's eyes started to sparkle a little.

“Okay mommy.”, the girl smiled at her mom timidly. 

Then they entered the room and walked up to a woman who seemed to be Lena's head teacher from now on. At least that was to assume since the woman animatedly talked to other parents. When Regina and Lena reached her she just said good bye to the last pair parents and turned to them.

“Good morning you two.”, she sounded calmer than Ms. Heather Lena instantly noticed but still happy. The girl decided she liked her. “I'm Ms. Morse. Who are you?”, she asked Lena first.

“Lena Kieran Mills.”, the girl answered truthfully and Ms. Morse checked her own list and made a tick.

“It is very nice to meet you. What name would you like to be called? Lena or Kieran?”

“Lena, please.”, the girl asked and the woman made a line under _Lena_.

“Very well Lena. Your seat is over there.”, she pointed at the only free table left. Only now Lena realized the tables were for two people each which meant she was going to have a neighbor. “Your material get on the table, your backpack on the hook at the outside of your table and your jacket at the hook with your name on over there.”, Ms. Morse showed her the rack on the end of the room. “You can prepare your desk for the lesson with your mom if you want but you can do it on your own too. And if you or your mom have any questions you can ask me, okay?”, Lena nodded and turned to her mom.

“Mommy I can do the rest alone.”, she told Regina and the woman squatted down in front of her holding out her arms.

“I know baby.”, Lena hugged her instantly slinging her arms around her mother's neck. Regina inhaled Lena's scent already missing her daughter way too much. “Have fun today okay? Make some friends my smart little cookie.”, she prodded her daughter's nose.

Lena scrunched up her nose at her mother's move and chuckled. “Maybe. I will see you later. I love you mommy.”, she told her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you too baby.”, she kissed her daughter's head and Lena walked to her seat with her name on the desk.

While Lena started to unpack her stuff she saw her mom talking to Ms. Morse for a few minutes until Regina waved at her and left the room. The room fell a little more quiet with every minute and the last parents left the room. Lena was reading the entire time. It was a new book her mom bought her. It was about two robot friends that could take on whatever form they wanted. Lena found the two were a bit silly with the weird stuff they did but maybe she could invent a robot someday that could do that too.

Lena got a little distracted though because the seat next to her was still empty even though the lesson was about to start. The sign said _Kara Swan_. But just when Ms. Morse wanted to start the lesson the door to the room opened and a blonde woman with a little blonde girl in tie entered the room.

SC/SQ

“Mama, we are gonna be late!”, Kara Swan announced when she pulled on her shoes. 

She saw her mama, Emma Swan, slide around the corner, grabbing her bag and threw on her leather jacket. “I know baby girl. I'm sorry, mama had to get her keys.”, she slid in her boots in two seconds and turned to her daughter. “I'm gonna make your laces today okay? I know you can make them yourself but as you said, we are late.”, she padded her thighs.

Kara put her left foot on her mama's thigh, then her right and they left the house no 30 seconds later. 

In the car Kara started to babble away about how she was excited for school and to learn new things. “And I'm gonna make sooooo many friends.”, she held her arms as far apart as she could almost hitting her mama in the face in the process.

“Really? That many?”, Emma chuckled at her daughter's antics. Kara has always been an outgoing kid. She made friends every where she went. She has always been happy and open minded. Kara was the sunshine in Emma's life. There has never been a day gone by without something “amazing” happening to her daughter. Since Kara found a lot of things amazing, impressing her wasn't that hard but her fascination for everything alive and her fantasy to turn everything into a magic story was beautiful to see. 

When they arrived at the school they still had seven minutes and most of the people they saw in the parking lot were parents leaving the building. Kara and Emma exited the vehicle and Kara held out the ends of her cape running a few circles playing as if she was flying. Her cape was a red sheet Emma whipped for her daughter to a size where it didn't drag over the floor while she wore it.

Kara loved her cape. It made her feel powerful and confident. Not that she needed either character trait since she had them both them already but it made her even more happy so how could Emma say no when Kara asked for it a few weeks ago.

The other parents eyed Kara strangely when they spied her cape. Her daughter didn't realize it but Emma just glared at the other adults. She wanted Kara to express herself however she wanted and if that meant a cape, well so be it. Most of the other children always loved it. 

At the entrance they were greeted by a over-enthusiastic teacher called Ms. Heather and Kara initially did not like her.

“Do you wanna tell me your name sweety?”, she asked the girl and Kara eyed her rather skeptical.

“Kara Swan.”, she told her and took her mother's hand. 

“Room 106. Third door on the left in the right corridor.”, Ms. Heather told Emma.

The woman thanked her and together Kara and Emma started to walk to the room. 

Emma did not know how it happened but they were lost in the school.

“Baby girl we have to find the room. Which number did Ms. Heather tell us?”, she totally screwed up her daughter's first day of school. This is a disaster. Emma mentally slapped herself.

“106. Look this is 204.”, Kara pointed at the room next to them. “I think we have to go back mama.”, her view went to the stairs.

“You're right baby girl. Okay, come on.”, they went back downstairs and followed the numbers until they found 06. 

Kara went beside her mama diligently counting every number on the doors. They had one minute left before Kara's first lesson ever started and the door to 106 was already closed. But Emma thought _fuck it_ and opened the door anyways. Suddenly a lot of eyes were directed at the mother and her little daughter.

“I am so very sorry we're late. But we kinda got lost in the building.”, Emma explained to the teacher slightly out of breath. 

“It's no problem really.”, the teacher smiled calmly and turned to Emma's daughter. “Then you must be Kara?”, she asked her.

Kara nodded grinning. “Yes!”, then she looked around the room and found a sign with her name on among a lot of curious gazes. “Do I sit over there?”, she pointed at her name as she asked the teacher.

“Precisely.”, the woman confirmed. “I'm Ms. Morse.”, she introduced herself. “Your jacket goes on the hook with your name.”, pointing at the rack in the back just as she did with Lena. “Your materials get on the table and your backpack on the side of it. Now you can take a seat next to Lena.”, the teacher explained to the girl and Kara nodded along following the woman's words.

Kara looked over at Emma. “I love you, mama.”, she hugged her and Emma kissed her daughter's head. 

“I love you too baby girl. Now go and learn okay? Have fun Kara.”, Kara hung her jacket up and Emma got up and left the room but not before waving at her daughter one last time.

Kara heard some whispering around her when she walked to her seat. When she sat down the first thing she saw was the girl who was also her neighbor. Lena, Ms. Morse and her sign said. There was a book with a robot in front of her.

“I'm Kara.”, she whispered at the girl and held out her hand to introduce herself. 

“Lena.”, they shook hands with serious faces but they turned into smiles pretty quickly. 

SC/SQ

Emma left the school building feeling rather sad. Her little girl wasn't all that little anymore. She swore to herself she wouldn't shed any tears though and refused her emotions to get the better of her. She will see Kara in a few hours anyways. It's not even that different from pre-school (or kindergarten? I'm not sure which one's closer to elementary.) timewise. Kara will be gone the same amount of time she still had her job to do. 

The parking lot was empty apart from the teacher's cars and Emma was about to turn to her car when she saw a woman sitting on a bench next to a tree shadowing her. She had a far away look on her face and Emma didn't know why but she walked over to her and took a seat a few feet away from the woman.

She had shoulder length dark brown or even black hair. Her features looked strict but it felt more of a facade rather than her actual being. The woman could have been anyone. Maybe she's sad because she lost her job or her spouse left her. Since she's in front of the elementary school though, Emma guessed she gave her kid over today too. And even though she didn't knew her Emma felt the urge to talk to her.

“What class is your child in?”, Emma asked in a voice so quiet someone who stood next to the bench wouldn't even hear.

The woman still jumped and Emma realized the woman didn't even register her sitting down next to her.

“I'm sorry.”, Emma immediately apologized. “I didn't wanna startle you.”, but the woman waved her off.

“It's okay.”, she gave her a slightly wet chuckle. “I was somewhere else right now.”, she gazed to the school behind her. “And she's in Ms. Morse class.”, she answered Emma's original question.

“Mine too!”, Emma didn't know why she was excited but she was. She held out her hand to the other woman. “I'm Emma. Swan.”, she introduced herself.

“Regina Mills.”, they shook hands.

The sun shone into Regina's eyes making them sparkle in a beautiful chestnut tone.

SC/SQ

Their first lesson was rather uneventful for Kara and Lena. The lesson was for introduction and getting to know each other. Kara learned that Lena loved science and reading. And Lena learned that Kara loved playing out the stories her mother reads her and being a superhero. 

But next they had recess and Lena already knew she'd read her book in a quieter corner and eat what ever her mom made her. But she was tiny and so Lena struggled to balance her lunchbox and her book at the same time.

“Let me help.”, Kara announced from the side only carrying one, but rather big, lunchbox. “Put the book on my box.”, she instructed Lena and the little girl did what Kara told her.

“Thank you, Kara.”, Lena smiled shyly at the girl. Kara was taller than her and the glasses on her nose slipped a tiny bit down her nose. Lena saw Kara wanted to adjust it but couldn't since her hands were full. Kara adjusted her glasses all the time Lena observed. So Lena kneeled on her chair and reached up to slowly slide up Kara's glasses with her pointer at the bridge of the spectacles frame.

Kara's cheeks tinted a little pink and she avoided Lena's gaze for a second. “Thanks Lena.”, Lena thought Kara looked cute like this. Some kids made fun of her glasses and she couldn't understand why.

“Come on you two. Let's go outside.”, Ms. Morse interrupted their interaction.

The girls left the school building and stood at the rim of the schoolyard. It was big with slides, swings, jungle gyms and kick ball. There was a big field for soccer too and all the kids were really loud. Kara's eyes lighted up wanting to run over to the monkey bars. She almost forgot the lunchbox she was carrying. Then she spied the book on it and turned to look for Lena only to find her to her right sitting on a bench with her own lunchbox on her lap. She went over to her quickly. 

“Here's your book.”, Kara was smiling brightly at Lena who thanked her and immediately started reading again. It made Kara frown. “Don't you wanna play with us? There are monkey bars!”, she argumented as if it was the most plausible reason to play.

Lena looked at the playground and then at Kara. “No, I don't like the noise. I'd rather read.”, Kara couldn't say anything against Lena's argument so she put her lunchbox on the pick-nick table Lena sat at.

“I'm gonna play for a little.”, she told the little girl but Lena was already too engrossed in her book so Kara just went on with her plan.

Kara had fun on the jungle gym and she met a nice boy called Winn. She liked his robot he got from his dad for his birthday and he liked her cape and how cool it looked. They laughed but Kara's gaze turned to Lena more often than not and since she was hungry anyways the girl went back to the bench.

“Hey! I'm hungry. What did your mama made you?”, Kara could always talk about food.

Lena looked up and opened her box. “A turkey sandwich.”, she put the contents she enumerated in the head of the box. “carrots and cucumber pieces”, she ate a carrot piece. “And chocolate covered raisins.”, at that discovery Lena's eyes lighted up. Chocolate covered raisins are the best candy. (They are, let's be real. I love them since I was like 4 y/o)

Kara scrunched up her face. “Raisins are not candy.”, she commented but Lena just shrugged and held them out to Kara.

“Try.”, because how can you not like them? Kara looked hesitant and Lena caught up on it. “They are really tasty and sweet. You will like them.”, Lena could see how Kara debated in her head if she should try the raisins or not.

She finally grabbed one, closed her eyes and started chewing. After two seconds her eye snapped open and surprise was pictured behind the rims of Kara's glasses. “You're right! They taste like candy.”, Kara was still smiling.

Lena saw the girl looking at the box. “Do you want more?”, she held out the package. Lena saw Kara's cheeks turning pink again when she thanked her sheepishly and took another raisin. “You look cute.”, Lena told Kara boldly.

Kara blushed more. Why did she blush in the first place? Kara didn't understand it. Suddenly her ears felt hot when she looked at Lena. “Thanks. You look pretty.”, and it was true. Lena looked very pretty with her green eyes, dark hair and when she concentrated on her reading. (Do 5 y/o look at those kind of features because I can remember what my crush wore when I was 5. But maybe I'm just weird.)

Now it was Lena's turn to blush. Her tummy tingled at Kara's words but she didn't know why. Lena decided she liked Kara more than everyone else, except for her mommy of course.

“You want one?”, Kara held out the few M&Ms her mama packed her while starting on the first of her three sandwiches.

“Yes, thank you.”, Lena took a red one and ate it. “It's crispy!”, she commented surprised.

“Of course. They are from the blue package.”, because obviously they are.

“Why do you have so much food?”, Lena asked and looked at Kara's three sandwiches, the different vegetable slices, M&Ms and applesauce.

“I eat a lot. Mama says I have a fast metalism, no metablism.”, she corrected herself even if it was not totally correct.

Lena was confused. “What does that mean?”, she could picture anything with it.

“It means I eat a lot.”, she shrugged eating a celery stick.

It was good enough for Lena for now and they both sat opposite of each other and ate in relative silence since they concentrated on their task at hand.

When recess was over Kara balanced her lunchbox and Lena's book in one hand which was very impressive with her tiny arm. Then she turned to Lena. “Can I take your hand?”, she look a little nervous and instead of answering verbally Lena just took Kara's hand and they walk to class like this.

SC/SQ

School was over and Kara was all kinds of excited on her way home. “It was so great! Lena is so smart and she knows everything about robots. She can already write and count so much better than the others!”, Emma was focused on the road but had a big smile stretched over her face.

Her daughter clearly had a crush on this Lena girl. She looked over at Kara and put her hand on Kara's knee to keep her from further jerky movements since they were still in the car. “Baby girl how about we get ice cream and then we go to mama's work because I still have to finish an article.”, Emma knew Kara got bored fast and she heard her daughter sigh. “Jake bought Snow White to work today.”, Emma bribed her daughter with the white little dog of her co-worker. 

“Yes!”, Kara clapped her hands in happiness.

SC/SQ

The gushing didn't stop. Even after a week Lena was all about telling her mom what great things Kara did that day.

“She helped Winn over the monkey bars today! It as the first time he completed them! Kara was a real superhero today!”, it was the cutest thing to see her daughter crushing on someone this hard.

Regina knew her daughter liked Kara in a “special way”. She once liked a girl in a special way too. That's how she explained Lena why she would bring a woman home rather than a man, if she should ever meet some one. Lena didn't care who Regina dated though as long as she didn't have to share her mommy too much.

“That's great baby. Maybe Kara could come over sometime.”, Kara seemed to like Lena too. She stayed with Lena during breaks and let her talk about her books and science. 

Usually when her daughter started talking about her interests most children left since they either didn't understand what Lena was talking about or they just thought it was boring. Lena was great at explaining though. She took her time to gather the right words and turned more and more passionate while she talked. 

Regina loved seeing her daughter in absolute awe over a new topic and listened to her talk for hours. They once had a 3 hour talk about dinosaurs, no joke.

“Yes! That would be amazing mommy!”, Lena exclaimed crawling in her mother's lap and slinging her hands around her neck while watching _Pocahontas_.

SC/SQ

The next day Kara saw Lena coming into the room with a smile on her face. She said good morning to Ms. Morse and quickly hung up her jacket. She wore a blue dress. Kara didn't know why but Lena looked even more pretty than usually.

“Good morning Kara.”, she smiled brightly at the little girl.

“Hi Lena.”, Kara opened her arms and they hugged.

“Mommy said you can come to our place to play!”, Lena held Kara's hand while she told her. Originally she wanted to tell Kara in recess but Lena couldn't hold it in any longer.

Lena could see Kara's eyes widen and sparkle a little more than usually. “That is great!”, she squeezed Lena's hand. “I have to ask mama when she picks me up. This will be the bestest thing. We're going to have so much fun! You can show me all your books and we can make you a cape...”, before Kara could keep gushing though Ms. Morse broke them up.

“Kara, Lena. However fun your conversation might be, we have to start the day now.”, she was a nice woman but said the words in a strict enough tone for Lena and Kara to stop talking and turn to the front of the room.

“Sorry, Ms. Morse.”, they both apologized at the same time and started listening. They were so lost in the lesson they didn't even realize neither of them let the other one's hand go and they were still linked under the table.

SC/SQ

Emma was on her way to pick up Kara and already prepared herself for another story about Lena. She still didn't know who Lena was. She and her mother, Kara told her, were always gone before Emma came to pick her up.

Sometimes he felt bad for Kara to have to wait. It hasn't been a one time occurrence that her girl was the last student waiting but Kara didn't seem to care. She was always so happy and threw herself into Emma's arms telling her she missed her.

Today she could leave from work a little earlier than usually and Emma arrived when there was still a lot of turmoil happening in the school and it's parking lot. 

When she jumped out of the car and entered the school she spied a familiar face in the hallway. It was the woman on the bench she met on Kara's first day of school, Regina. 

Regina saw her too as it seemed. Her eyes twinkled and she gave Emma a sweet smile. Emma felt herself blush a little and flashed Regina a dazzling smile back which on the other hand made Regina blush and bite the inside of her cheek a little.

The exchange happened mere seconds and as soon as the moment was there it was over again. Emma almost ran into a man holding a child's hand. “I'm sorry.”, she apologized and shook her head to get her mind on straight again.

No 20 seconds later Kara came crashing into her legs. “Mama!”, Emma crouched down. 

“Hi baby-girl.”, she kissed her daughter's forehead. “How was school today?”, then she got a reaction from Kara she was not expecting.

“LenaaskedifIcancomeoverplayingandsheandhermomjustleftcomeon.”, before Emma could process what her daughter just told her, Kara already dragged her down the hallway.

They left the building and the only thing Emma saw was a lot of people. “Lena!”, Kara yelled and kept running. 

“Kara slow down. You can't just run over the parking lot like this. Look out for the cars!”, Emma told her daughter but the moment she heard a faint “Kara!” from somewhere Kara's mind went on autopilot again and she stopped listening.

“C'mon ma! Hurry!”, Kara ran as if her life depended on it but her face was still all smiley and happy. 

'My child has the stamina that I'm missing.', Emma concluded because she came to a point where her lungs started to protest with all the running.

SC/SQ

“...ra said she has to ask her mama but we already made plans on what we are going to play!”, Lena told Regina excitedly.

But suddenly there was a faint 'Lena!' in the air and her daughter stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

“Kara!”, she yelled back and started to run towards the school pulling Regina along.

“Careful.”, Regina could only say since they were on the sidewalk and not still in the parking lot. “What's the rush, Lena?”, she asked her daughter but Regina was sure she hasn't heard her since she showed no sign of explaining or slowing down.

“This way mom!”, Lena only told her and lead them back towards the parking lot.

All of a sudden Regina could see a blonde woman with a little blonde girl with glasses in front of her running in their direction. Lena instantly let go of Regina's hand and saw the other girl do the same.

When they met they hugged and intertwined their hands. “Kara.”, Lena mumbled quietly and Regina could hear a muffled “Lena.”, in reply.

She smiled down at the two girls. So this was Kara. The little girl who turned her daughter's whole world around with her cape and energetic self.

Regina looked up and was stunned for a second. Emma? Emma, was Kara's mother. The sweet blonde woman she saw not even 10 minutes ago? The woman who comforted her on Lena's first day of school? Regina felt her cheeks burning a little and she fumbled with her hands sheepishly.

Emma was equally surprised to meet the woman's eyes who made her stomach tingle when she smiled at her. The woman who she felt the need to talk to even though she didn't know her. She didn't know what to do since she was speechless. When she saw Regina blushing again though she felt a little embarrassed herself and shoved her hands in her pockets and quickly looked at the ground hoping to conceal her own pink cheeks.

In the end Lena and Kara _and_ Regina and Emma smiled more or less dizzying at the other one. 

Was it fate they met? Maybe.

Were they all happy they met? Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> And? What do you think? I honestly didn't watch Once Upon A Time so I don't really know how well I did on Regina and Emma's characters. Tell me if you maybe want a second part because I might have some ideas.
> 
> Thoughts and critique in the comments please! Thank you! xx
> 
> PS: I borrowed Bobbi from Agents of SHIELD for Ms. Morse, just in case you are wondering (You probably don't but i still wanna write it down here :D)


End file.
